Aundair
Aundair, being one of the five nations of the original Kingdom of Galifar, possesses large swathes of fertile fields supplying the nations of Khorvaire with food and wine while the higher institutes of learning output scholars and knowledge. History Pre-Galifar In -1502 CY the humans who had spread over Khorvaire formed five distinct settlements. These settlements would become the Five Nations of Thaliost (Aundair), Wroat (Breland), Metrol (Cyre), Karrnath, and Daskara (Thrane). Thaliost would expand south and west from the area around the city of the same name and eventually become Aundair. In -802 CY the Mark of Handling appeared among humans in Thaliost. The Last War During the last war, Aundair spent most of its time in warfare against either Thrane or Karrnath, and the loss of Thaliost to Thrane bristles Aundairian national pride to this day. During the Last War, the Eldeen Reaches seceded from Aundair, causing the nation to lose one half of its total area, along with one fifth of its population. The Knights Arcane bravely fought for Aundair, along with peasant militias. Geography Much of Aundair's boundaries are marked by natural geographical features. The Wynarn River and Lake Galifar in the west, The Blackcaps to the south, the Eldeen Bay in the north, and Scions Sound and Aundair River in the northwest. The only border not so demarcated is that between Aundair and Thrane, its neighbor to the east. Breland sits to the south and the newly formed Eldeen Reaches borders the west. The Lightning Rail passes through the larger cities of Passage and Fairhaven while House Orien roadways network through to smaller cities and westward to the Eldeen Reaches. Thaliost, Aundair's former capital and the cradle of its culture was occupied by Thrane in The Last War and much to the displeasure of Aundairian people, the Treaty of Thronehold left it in enemy hands. Places of Note * Aundair River * The Blackcap Mountains * Chanthwood * The Crying Fields * Daskara Pass * Eldritch Groves * Fairhold * The Floating Towers * The Gray Woods * Lake Galifar * The Starpeaks & The Starpeaks Observary * Whisper Rock & Whisper Woods * Wynarn River Climate Aundair maintains a cold semi-arid climate in the inland reaches, boasting hot, dry summers and cold winters with snowfall. The northern coast has an oceanic climate, with warm summers, cool winters, and no dry season. The only notable exception to this is Stormhome, which is maintained by House Lyrandar in a temperate climate. Politics Government Aundair is an absolute hereditary monarchy, currently ruled by Queen Aurala ir'Wynarn from her seat of power in Fairhaven. She is the central figure and public face of the Aundair Triumvirate, ruling Aundair from the shadows along with Prince Adal ir'Wynarn and Lord Darro ir'Lain. The geography of Aundair was separated into different counties, ruled by noble families assigned by the Queen. Noble Houses * ir'Abbott * ir'Black * ir'Brassek * ir'Carrow * ir'Dunlath * ir'Fawley * ir'Fenrigh * ir'Genlith * ir'Kennan * ir'Lain * ir'Peverell * ir'Prewett * ir'Rowle * ir'Selwyn * ir'Tamerran * ir'Terrsmont * ir'Wellam * ir'Wilkes Human Rights Many pieces of legislation exist protecting the rights of Auralians, particularly equality between races and sexes. Not only does this legislation exist, but breaches are seriously and promptly investigated. With such high stakes in the arcane and academic, legislation also requires every Aundarian child to attend the free public schools. For villages and thorps, Seekers - a type of tutor - is provided. Often in the less populated areas, these Seekers will also act as the governments representative in minor criminal and private disputes, or split their time between multiple towns. Health Care Every Aundairian has a right to free health care. Funding is paid to each of the temples of the Sovereign Host and the Sacred Flame, which acts as a dividends to enable free health care to any requiring healing. The monarchy also employs the military Clerics and Paladins who, as part of their service during times of peace, are required to perform periodic circuits of Aundair offering healing to those needing it. Homelessness Those that would become homeless are collected by government forces, treated for illness, and given the option of attending classes at one of the appropriate educational or arcane institutions while being provided a small dividends for cost of living. Alternatively they may enter an apprenticeship, again with a small dividends for cost of living, or the military. Failing to accept one of these options results in banishment from the nation. Foreign Relations Aundair has particularly good foreign relations, with a diplomatic approach to issues. The notable exceptions to this may be The Eldeen Reaches and Thrane, with which Aundair maintains a wary peace and grudges for past injury such as the loss of large swathes of land and their former capital. Policing and Corrections Their are two tiers of policing and investigation, with the Confessors being the arcane representatives of The Queen, traveling the land and employing magic to seek the truth and thus pass judgement and assign reparations or punishment. The Confessors answer to only the Queen. For smaller matters, a Seeker may be employed - these individuals often are employed for the double duty of tutoring the peasantry, or finding those talented in the arcane arts. In the larger cities, more traditional police forces are also employed, ranging from a fully equipped constabulary to only a sheriff and deputy. Each of the Seekers and the police forces possesses a speaking stone, an easy means for communication with the Confessors should the need arise. The only crime above the purview of the Confessors is treason, and for that judgement may only be passed by The Queen herself. When regarding treason, The Royal Eyes of Aundair are responsible for apprehending them. Military Aundairian military tactics emphasized maneuver with light cavalry, with magical support from wands. The backbone of the Military is the large standing army of highly trained soldiers, each platoon containing a Cleric or Paladin and a practitioner of the arcane arts, however there are also a variety of special units. Aundair also maintains a small naval force. Special Units The Knights Arcane A specialized military group headed by Lord Darro ir'Lain and loyal to the crown. They are one of Aundair's strongest and most capable units. This group played a major part in battles via the Knight Phantoms--a specialized cavalry employing phantom steeds--who use not only their martial power but also their spellcasting abilities. This group often is used for specialized military and rescue missions due to their abilities to quickly get into position, their heavy use of magical arms and armor. Aerial Flights Each flight contained six individuals of arcane skill. The Grim Reapers: A team of war wizards, these masked and robed individuals rain death from above in night battles. In the darkness, their Brooms of Flight become all but invisible, making it appear they flew unaided. Ghostriders: A team of wizards cross-classed with rogue and focused on stealth and reconnaissance. Blackbirds and The Black Cats: Two support teams which were active during day or night, often being sent in at a moments notice to turn the tide of a battle or perform a seemingly impossible rescue. Black Widows: Consisting of six women, each having been widowed by The Last War, the Black Widows have unparalleled accuracy and focus on assassination. Intelligence The Royal Eyes of Aundair Serving as the crown's elite covert force, its operatives spy on other nations, pursue Aundair's most notorious criminals, and undertake all sorts of cloak-and-dagger missions for Queen Aurala ir'Wynarn. Economy Banking Monetary System Aundair, like the rest of the civilized nations, employs the Gold Standard. A large House Kundarak bank may be found in Fairhaven. Taxation Aundair, while boasting a large wealth disparity between the noble houses and the common peasantry, has many policies in place to protect the peasantry. These policies are practiced by The Royal Aundairian Revenue Agency. Consumption Tax A sales tax typically applies to the sale of goods, and sometimes also to the sales of services. The tax is applied at the point of sale. Laws require it to be included in the price of the items in question. Items not subject to the tax include books, and basic uncooked food stuffs such as bread, milk, meat, and vegetables. The normal consumption tax is 20%, meaning for every 1 GP, 20 SP is added for tax. Land Value Tax Used to fund local municipalities, this is a nation level tax but 100% of the revenue is used to fund Local Councils. The rate is set by the Local Council within the limits of 0.1-2.5%. It is one of the most important sources of funding for municipalities. The Land Value Tax is levied on the value of the land only, improvements are not considered. The only exceptions are religious buildings. Natural Persons Income Tax Standard rate for natural persons in year is 20%, however a basic exemption is granted, which is increased upon being granted low income status, provision of maintenance to a child, in event of pensions, in event of compensation for accident or occupational disease in a government sanctioned occupation. Additionally a number of expenses are deductible: housing loan interests, training expenses, gifts, donations. Amount of deductible housing loan interest, training expenses, gifts and donations is limited to no more than 50% of the taxpayer's income during the same period of taxation. Value Added Tax A value-added tax applies to the market value added to a product or material at each stage of its manufacture or distribution. For example, if a retailer buys a shirt for twenty dollars and sells it for thirty dollars, this tax would apply to the ten dollar difference between the two amounts. The standard rate is 20%. Agriculture Farmers may apply to the government for installation of irrigation crystals which are provided and maintained for a small annual fee. Alternatively, irrigation crystals may be purchased at higher cost from private sellers, or created by freelance wizards. Wine, grains, apples, peaches, cherries, and blueberries are Aundairs major agricultural products. Tourism People come from across the realms to see the Floating Towers of Arcanix, the Starpeaks Observatory, and to relax in Stormhome. Energy The technology employed in Aundair is fueled by arcane energy. Magical items for everyday use tend to be out of the price range of most of the peasantry, however, leading them to mainly use candles or, more commonly, lamps with perfumed oil. Transport Aundair has quite a few different transportation methods. On an international level, Fairhaven maintains a large Airship dock just outside of the city limits which connects it to the House Lyrandar air routes. Stormhome also maintains an airship dock. On both an international and national level, the House Orien trade routes, lightning rail, and teleportation circles serve the nations well. The lightning rail mainly travels north-south across Aundair, while the trade routes connect the more distant towns. Permanent teleportation circles may be found in Fairhaven, Stormhome, and Arcanix. Magic and Technology Aundair is one of the most highly advanced nations in regards to every day magi-tech advancements with the most widespread acceptance and use of such objects and powers. Water Supply and Sanitation Each settlement of Aundair is provided clean water and a sanitation system by the monarchy. Cities like Fairhaven, Stormhome, Ghalt, Lathleer, and Passage, all of which have a population of roughly 1000 or more, are provided the most advanced system. Arcanix, owing to it's size and importance as a magical hub, is also provided this system, as are the military locations of Tower Vigilant, Tower Valiant, Wrogar Keep, and Vanguard Keep. This system involves extensive waterways which were built in order to protect the growing population. These systems had two primary functions, first providing and distributing water, and secondly relocating sewage and storm water. One of the defining aspects of this system was the architectural feats of waste management. Wells, cisterns, and aqueducts were employed to manage their water supplies. Each storage location of water had Storm Stones embedded into them, enchanted stones of House Lyrandar which ensured the maintenance of a certain level of water via magical means. There were also enchantments for protection and purification embedded into each pipe and storage device. The smaller cities, while not provided the same complex system, were provided wells with storm stones and purification stones, as well as large, sealed cesspits for sewage disposal. These cesspits are emptied once a year by royal mages, and generally located quite a ways from the city centers. Some of the smaller towns themselves have funded the installation of the more complex system, such as Marketplace. Demographics The population of Aundair is roughly 2,000,000 Urbanisation Languages The major language of Aundair, as with most of the realm, is Common. The language of humans, as well as most trade, it is rare that you find somebody who doesn't know even rudimentary Common. While Common is the largely accepted language, Dwarvish and Elvish are not infrequently found owing to the large population of these races within Aundair. Nevertheless, generally Common is also known and most people know at least a few words in Dwarvish or Elvish. Education Public schools are provided by the monarchy in cities and villages, while tutors are provided to the smaller thorps and settlements. Attendance is mandatory until you are viewed to have a passable grasp of Common - both written and spoken, arithmetic, economics, geometry, astronomy, basic law, basic history, and geography. A basic overview of magical theory and theology is also part of the curriculum. Adequacy is generally reached around thirteen summers. At that point, citizens of Aundair may move on to a higher education should they choose, either at one of the universities, a religious cloister, or as an apprentice with one of the guilds. Religion Like most nations of Khorvaire the majority worship the Sovereign Host however, the purified of Aundair are unique in calling themselves Puritans. Puritans are far more fanatical than most other members of the Silver Flame. The reason for this is Aundair's resentment towards Thrane and the Silver Flame after spending many years at war with each other. The monarchy supplies both with dividends expected to support the temples and priests or clerics in their task of supplying healing and care to those in need on behalf of the monarchy. Culture Aundair's people are a model of duality. Split between rugged hard working agriculturalists and learned, bookish individuals the "typical" Aundarian is anything but. Metropolises bustle with activity as two major dragonmarked house enclaves and two centers of learning draw heavy business, while solitary monasteries dot the landscape where monks live in almost complete solitude, rarely venturing from their homes. Aundair's fertile soil make it a haven for good farmland and Aundair's wine is especially well known across Khorvaire. Two great centers of learning reside in Aundair, The University of Wynarn and the floating city of arcane study Arcanix. Both of these institutions have suffered from a lack of students during the Last War, but admissions are increasing yearly. Aundairians are known for their somewhat arrogant attitudes. Although arrogance is hardly a trait unique in the Five Nations, the Aundarians learn at a young age the results of a strong will in competition with others. That is not to say that every Aundarian is stubborn, or thick-headed, but that they will not easily concede a point they believe to be right, and indeed public duels have become a staple of Aundarian society; so much that many Aundarians have adopted names for specific maneuvers and styles used in duels. Aundair is big and roads network throughout the nation making travel easy. Most Aundarians live away from major cities in farmlands, but still remain connected to their local cities and towns; thus Aundarian horsemanship is second only to the elves of Valenar. Power Groups * The Dust Motes * House Lyrandar * House Orien * House Cannith * The Knights Arcane * The Aundairian Royal Family * The Aundair Triumvate * The Arcane Congress * The Mosaic Committee * Nobles and Vassal Lords Fashion Many Aundairians are very fashion conscious, more so than the people of the other nations of Khorvaire. At the forefront of modern fashion trends are the nobles who wear long skirts, coats or cloaks, and petticoats. Black garments were worn for the most formal occasions. Black was difficult and expensive to dye, and seen as luxurious, if in an austere way, topped off with brightly coloured jewellery such as rubies, diamond and pearls to contrast the black backdrop of the clothing. Casual wear tended to be very colourful blues, greens, yellows, and pinks. The clothing was very intricate, elaborate and made with heavy fabrics such as velvet and raised silk. The lower class cannot afford to keep up with the trends set by the nobles. However, most own at least one fashionable outfit which they preserve for special occasions; these outfits are often outdated by a generation or two. Art Literature Much of the popular literature of Aundair was romanticized tales of soldiers and battles, as well as romantic tales of adventure, the high seas, and love. The upper class could often be found reading poetry, as well, with epics following the tales of lovers and their tragic ends. Painting The paintings of Aundair reflected their literature tastes as well, focusing on intricately capturing scenes from key battles in technicolor, vivid tributes to adventurers, and soft scenes of lovers. Sculpture The sculpture had many of the same imagery, with victorious generals on horseback, and adventurers facing all sorts of monsters in desperation. Music and Dance In the upper echelons of society, music tended toward melodic instrumental pieces with a focus on piano, and violin. They had intricate dances with set steps that when performed correctly were elegant and ethereal. The lower class enjoyed the sung epics from bards, telling romanticized tales of soldiers and battles, as well as romantic tales of adventure, the high seas, and love. They had a few set dances, though none so intricate as the upper class, however in comparison to the austere elegance of the upper class most were lively and full of passion. Architecture While the peasantry resided in plain stone buildings, more intricate designs were favored for the upper class. Government buildings, temples, dragonmarked enclaves, and the homes of the middle to upper class tended toward the gothic style. The buildings built in this style tower upwards, built to reach up to the heavens. The pointed arch used in nearly all places a vaulted shape might be called for structural or decorative consideration, like doorways, windows, arcades, and galleries, the ribbed vault roofs and the elegant flying buttress characterize this architectural style. These buildings are also generally extremely intricate, with carvings and lattice stone creating the facade and roofs. One of the most ubiquitous elements of Gothic architecture is the shrinking of the walls and inserting of large windows - windows grew in size as the Gothic style evolved, eventually almost eliminating all the wall-space. These intricate, stain glass windows are one easy way of judging how important the building or person living there is due to the expensive nature of these intricate windows protected by various magics. Cuisine In Aundair, a continental breakfast is generally taken upon waking, before work. Due to the large gap between breakfast and lunch, there is often a mid-morning break for a snack. Lunch on the other hand occurs at midday, and is the heaviest of the meals, consisting of soup or a pasta dish, salad, a meat or a fish dish and a dessert such as fruit or cheese. Following this is an afternoon break for a snack and then a late, light dinner of one course, and desserts. Often eaten at breakfast and for mid-day snacks are fruit, cheeses, and light pastries such as croissants. Those of the upper class will have ten or twelve courses for Lunch, multiple meat courses paired with fine wines. The desserts are intricate and elegant, works of art that defy expectations. Their breakfasts resemble that of the lower class, however their dinners, while still light, consist of three courses and desserts again paired with fine wines. Sport and Game For the upper class, sport often consists of hunts in the forests of Aundair, with boar and stag being the primary goal. The lower class is less likely to take part in such activities throughout the majority of the year, limiting themselves to entertainment via dice and cards. This changes at Brightblade, however. Throughout the year, children can be found playing various games, particularly in the villages. Public Holidays and Festivals There are a variety of holidays and festivals throughout Aundair. Market Day Occurring on the fifteenth of each month, the Market Day is a day of rest and celebration for many, although most merchants are even busier. Large markets consisting of vibrant tents of red, orange, green, blue, yellow, and pink are put together outside of Marketplace, Passage, Stormhome and Fairhaven. These markets attract craftsmen and merchants from all over Aundair, many travelling for one or two days to arrive at the markets. Along with the merchants and freelance mages, you can find numerous bards, performers, and food stands. Owing to House Lyrandar magi, each fairground is protected from the weather on Market Days, much like the island of Stormhome. Temples Day Falling on the thirtieth of each month, Temples Day marks the end of the month and is a day of rest and prayer. The only exception to this is Blood Moon, when it's replaced by Bright Souls Day, and Hearth Moon, when it's replaced by Last Moon. The Day of Mourning Marking more than the beginning of the end of the Last War, the 20th of Storm Moon was the end of a nation. On that day the nation of Cyre was destroyed in a holocaust of fire and magic. The Day of Mourning is a day of remembrance, for the nation of Cyre, and for the many people lost to the Last War. The cities almost entirely shut down, with many going to a nearby temple to pay homage to the lost souls. Suns Blessing Taking place on the 7th of Sap Moon, this is a festival of Dol Arrah, the Sovereign of Honor and Light. It is a day of peace, a time for enemies to set aside their differences and commune. This tradition continued throughout the Last War, when most armies kept the peace on Sun’s Blessing. It is one of the safest days to wander the city, and a time when rivals often try to resolve their conflicts peacefully. In the villages, large banquets are held until late, bonfires illuminating the night. Everybody contributes to the banquet, eats together, and children play games around the fire. Villagers with a penchant for performance or music ply their trade, and occasionally bards or travelling performers wander through. Guests are always welcome at these celebrations. In the cities it is similar, however multiple banquets are set up throughout the city along with bonfires. Sunborn Falling on the 21st of Sap Moon, this is the spring equinox. Unlike Midsummer, this is not celebrated as energetically. On the night of Sunborn, however, most families have a more extravagant dinner than usual, with commoners splurging on items they may not regularly eat and the nobles hosting banquets and balls. Aureon's Crown Falling on the 26th of Goose Moon, this is a celebration of knowledge, when the elders of the community share their wisdom with the young at evening feasts. Throughout the day, priests of Aureon gather, providing sermons and lectures on a host of topics from history to philosophy and the nature of the gods. Like many of the holy days of the Sovereign Host, Aureon’s Crown has become a secular holiday that does not require any particular religious devotion. Aureon’s Crown is the traditional time for students to graduate or advance, and this is true even at the monastic schools of the Silver Flame. Brightblade The three days leading up to Midsummer, the 18th, 19th, and 20th of Rose Moon consists of Brightblade, a festival and celebration of prowess. Brightblade, the holy day of Dol Dorn, the Sovereign Lord of Strength and Steel, sees festivals occur in all of the temple districts of Fairhaven and Passage. Prizefights, wrestling matches, archery contests, and jousts occur throughout the day, culminating in a contest of champions. The champions receive generous prizes, and a fortune can be made gambling on the contests. Midsummer Brightblade culminates in the Midsummer celebrations, occurring on the 21st of Rose Moon. Throughout Brightblade and Midsummer, a festival air surrounds the cities, and on Midsummer roaring bonfires are lit all over the cities and in each village to protect from evil. Feasts are held, music and performances are had whether by bards and travelling performers or by villagers, and merchants sell their wares at tents and stands. Silvertide Falling on the 14th of Mead Moon, this is the holiest day of the Silver Flame, celebrating the sacrifice of the couatls and birth of the Silver Flame. Those who follow the Flame spend the day in prayer. The Hunt Falls on the 4th of Wort Moon, and celebrates the Sovereign Balinor. While followers of Balinor are taught to live in harmony with nature, The Hunt celebrates his role as Lord of Horn and Hunt, the hunter who protects his people from marauding predators. Both rural communities and the greatest cities of Khorvaire observe the Hunt. In Aundair, the monarchy posts notices in each settlement, small or large, listing the prizes of The Hunt. It generally consists of a list of monstrous creatures along with a reward for each. Representatives are sent to each region in order to record the kills, and receipts are given for the bodies. The first prize is generally an extremely dangerous creature or demon that solo adventurers are unlikely to be able to defeat. Often adventurers will team up over The Hunt and split the prize. Coldborn Falling on the 21st of Barley Moon, this is the Fall equinox. Unlike Midsummer, this is not celebrated as energetically as other holidays. On the night of Coldborn, however, most families have a more extravagant dinner than usual, with commoners splurging on items they may not regularly eat and the nobles hosting banquets and balls. Harvest Moon Falling on the 1st day of Blood Moon and marking the end of the Harvest season, the Harvest Moon is a night of revelry, feasts, and games with bonfires galore. Bright Souls Day Falling on the 30th of Blood Moon, this is a day to honor the dead and pay respects to ancestors. It is believed that the veil is thinner on this day, which often leads to necromancers attempting great works on the night of Bright Souls. Children run around dressed as demons, and are given candy. Thronehold On the 11th of Snow Moon, the signing of the Treaty of Thronehold formally ended the Last War, bringing a century of bloodshed to a close. As might have been expected, the day has become an important holiday celebrated throughout the Five Nations. It is a new holiday, celebrated for only the second time this year. The market grounds used for Market Day is once again employed for Thronehold, protected from the weather as merchants, craftsmen, magi, food vendors, bards, and performers collect under the colorful tents. Rampartide Falling on the 24th of Snow Moon, as the world turns towards winter and longer nights, the Purified steel themselves against evil, both without and within. They follow the scriptures, which say, "Make thyself a bastion, a rampart against wickedness." This is a day of fasting and repentance; Rampartide is a time to atone for the evil within. Children, the sick, and the elderly are not required to fast, but merely to give up their favorite foods for the day. Longnight Three days in Hearth Moon, falling on the 19th, 20th, and 21st, when dark magic dominates—the three nights of Longnight. For most people, this is a time to stay indoors and huddle around a fire. For the minions of darkness, it is a time to rise up and leave the shadows, preying on the weak and foolish who ignore the legends. Human followers of the Shadow are usually wizards and sorcerers, and it is possible that a mage would need to complete a particular arcane experiment — such as the construction of an eldritch machine — during Longnight. Midwinter Falling on the 22nd, 23rd, and 24th of Hearth Moon, the Midwinter celebration was in opposition to the three days of Longnight. Midwinter celebrations consisted of celebration and rest, with banquets and feasts spanning the entire three days, and small gifts being given between loved ones as good luck charms. Last Moon Marking the last night of the year, Last Moon is a night filled with high energy and revelry. It is considered bad luck to begin a journey on this day and good luck to stay up to see the first day of the new year. First Moon Marking the first night of the year, First Moon is auspicious for beginning journeys and goals. Notable Aundairians * Queen Aurala ir'Wynarn * Available Quests